starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arkaniano/Leyendas
*Planeta no identificado |habitat= |dieta= |idioma=Arkaniano |miembros=*Arkoh Adasca *Serifa Altunen *Arca Jeth (parte Sephi)Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2 *Suprin *Shenna Magrody *Elizie Magrody *Nasdra Magrody *Hurnoj Arqu'uthun *Hyrim Focela *Thraka Duroth *Artonian Dobonold *Zeta Magnus (Mutante) *Hanna Ding *Cratala *Krellus Barzane *Dias Athacorr }} Los arkanianos eran una especie casi humana que residía principalmente en el planeta helado Arkania, ubicado en el sistema Perave de la región de las Colonias de la galaxia. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|Los arkanianos tienen ojos blancos sin pupilas. Los arkanianos se consideraban a sí mismos como el pináculo de la evolución y, como tales, muchos eran claramente arrogantes. Los científicos arkanianos habían sido expertos en manipulación genética durante milenios, y en el momento de las Guerras Mandalorianas, la especie se había dividido en muchas subespecies, lo que dificultaba determinar exactamente qué era un arkaniano puro. La mayoría podía pasar por humanos, aunque la sangre más pura tenía ojos blancos puros y cuatro dedos con garras en cada mano. Los arkanianos eran capaces de ver el espectro infrarrojo y sus ojos eran sensibles a las fuentes de calor extremo. Esto fue útil en su oscuro y gélido planeta natal, pero cuando viajaban fuera del planeta, muchos se vieron obligados a usar anteojeras en planetas con soles más cálidos y jóvenes. Tampoco era inusual que un arkaniano se mejorara con cibernética interna y/o externa. También era una práctica estándar para los arkanianos someterse a la manipulación genética de sus propios cuerpos, realzándose para ser mejores que las especies "menores". Sociedad y cultura El rasgo más definitorio de la especie arkaniana era su arrogancia que surgió de su creencia de que eran el pináculo de la evolución.Alien Anthology Esto los llevó a parecer arrogantes y distantes a los demás, ya que se veían a sí mismos como superiores a todas las demás especies. Incluso aquellos con un punto de vista más moderado tendían a verse a sí mismos como uno de los seres más inteligentes de la galaxia. Como tal, tenían mucha confianza en sus habilidades. Los visitantes de su planeta natal a menudo se enfrentaban a los desagradables y arrogantes arkanianos; a pesar de esto, los arkanianos se sentían profundamente ofendidos por la mala educación y cuando esto ocurría, el individuo ofensor necesitaba hacer las paces rápidamente o arriesgarse a ser condenado al ostracismo. Cuando se ofende, un arkaniano generalmente habla mal de la otra parte una vez que esta se retiraba, y cuando no se disculpa, se sabe que los arkanianos encerraban a la persona o impidan que su nave estelar abandonara el planeta con amenazas manifiestas. Incluso en este punto, sin embargo, era posible redimirse a los ojos de un arkaniano, aunque el fracaso significaba que se ofendían aún más y se alejaban. Pero, si tenía éxito, el individuo también debía ofrecer un regalo al arkaniano ofendido como señal de su sinceridad.Arkanian Chill thumb|180px|Macho y hembra arkanianos. El conocimiento y la investigación eran muy apreciados dentro de la sociedad arkaniana, lo que significaba que muchos miembros de las especie eran científicos y académicos altamente calificados. Su arrogancia casi ilimitada y su gran riqueza, así como su dedicación, no tuvieron comparación con otros, ya que su comunidad científica creó proyectos de investigación que coincidían fácilmente con los de la República Galáctica y más tarde con la del Imperio Galáctico. Los investigadores Imperiales a menudo luchaban por igualar la dedicación de los arkanianos, ya que sus proyectos a menudo llevaban generaciones en desarrollarse. Además, no estaban por encima de usar su inteligencia e investigación para obtener ganancias con sus corporaciones acumulando una gran riqueza debido a los tratamientos médicos que ingresaban al mercado en los momentos oportunos. Los científicos arkanianos eran conocidos exploradores y también eran famosos por sus habilidades en la manipulación genética que resultaban de su fascinación por la composición genética de otras razas. Esto había llevado a la experimentación frecuente en especies alienígenas, en detrimento de los sujetos como resultado de la participación de los arkanianos. Los propios arkanianos no estaban por encima de la experimentación genética con esta vía de investigación que condujo a la creación de los Retoños Arkanianos que fueron diseñados para realizar tareas específicas. Ocasionalmente, se sabía que varios arkanianos de sangre pura y racista realizaban purgas de la población de Retoños. Las reacciones a los Retoños variaban ya que algunos arkanianos los vieron como poco más que herramientas o incluso como esclavos, pero muchos creyeron que eran un ejemplo de las crueles consecuencias de la codicia corporativa de los arkanianos. Los resultados de su trabajo científico han llevado a grandes avances en las técnicas médicas en toda la galaxia, mientras que otros fueron considerados como algunas de las mayores atrocidades conocidas. Se sabía que habían hecho contribuciones significativas en los campos de la tecnología médica cibernética y los microcircuitos. Sin embargo, sus acciones habían llevado a muchas razas a tener una visión negativa de su tipo que resultó de las acciones de sus científicos. Sin embargo, muchos arkanianos estaban avergonzados o incluso horrorizados por los actos a los que su especie había ido en nombre de la ciencia. Los más concienzudos de su clase tendían a ser favorecidos como aliados de la Orden Jedi y la República durante sus horas más oscuras. Historia Los arkanianos eran nativos del planeta Arkania, ubicado en las Colonias, el cual era un planeta de tundra helada y frío intenso. Las ricas minas de gemas en su planeta llevaron a su gran desarrollo y a la construcción de elaboradas ciudades comerciales establecidas por los extranjeros de la República Galáctica. Esta afluencia de comercio permitió que floreciera la cultura arkaniana y la especie rápidamente se hizo conocida en toda la galaxia por sus científicos extremadamente solitarios. Se creyó durante generaciones que los arkanianos, debido a su manipulación, habían estado involucrados en la creación de nuevas especies. thumb|left|220px|Un macho arkaniano, con un herglic y un devaroniano. De hecho, su reputación de experimentar con otras especies fue en gran medida precisa. Uno de sus primeros esfuerzos conocidos fue la creación de la especie quermiana, usando a los xexto como plantilla, alrededor del 17.000 ABY. Aunque abandonaron sus experimentos clandestinos, temiendo acciones legales de la República, los quermianos resurgieron un milenio después. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, cuando La Corporación Biomecánica de Adasca de Arkania implementó el Proyecto Cosecha Negra que fue lanzado por Lord Arkoh Adasca, que tenía la intención de usarlo como un medio para obtener más poder para sí mismo mediante el uso de los antiguos exogorths que flotaban en el espacio. En el 490 ABY, los arkanianos comenzaron a experimentar con sus tontos vecinos yaka para elevar a la especie, otorgando inteligencia a la raza previamente ingenua. Se criticaron mucho a los arkanianos por sus acciones hacia los yaka y sus propios pueblos protestaron contra su gobierno, el Dominio Arkaniano. Aunque aumentaron drásticamente la inteligencia de la especie yaka con mejoras cibernéticas, también eliminaron todo rastro de emoción de ellos. La controversia culminó en el 50 ABY con la Revolución Arkaniana. Un grupo de científicos renegados en Arkania, desaprobando la alteración sistemática de los yaka, construyó un ejército de caballeros cíborg para derrocar al Dominio Arkaniano, el gobierno dominante. Los rebeldes fueron derrotados cuando los Jedi intervinieron en la guerra. Después de la revolución, la mentalidad típica de los arkanianos continuó dominando su cultura y demostraron estar entre los miembros más vocales del Senado Galáctico. Una y otra vez, el Senado realizó investigaciones sobre la actividad de los científicos arkanianos. Este estado de cosas continuó hasta la aparición del Imperio Galáctico, cuando se sabía que muchos arkanianos trabajaban en los laboratorios secretos del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin y el Gran Almirante Demetrius Zaarin. A lo largo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, muchos simpatizantes rebeldes culparon a los arkanianos por desatar armas biológicas durante la guerra, y con el surgimiento de la Nueva República, a la especie no se le permitió unirse al gobierno incipiente. Esto incriminó aún más a los científicos arkanianos por su complicidad con el anterior gobierno Imperial a medida que salía a la luz información sobre su papel durante el Nuevo Orden. Arkanianos en la galaxia Entre los arkanianos más conocidos estaba el Maestro Jedi Arca Jeth, que saltó a la fama durante la Gran Guerra Sith. Peleando en numerosas campañas que van desde la derrota de los Incursores de Lorell y la Insurrección de Freedon Nadd, su misión final consistió en defender la galaxia contra el surgimiento del culto Krath. El Maestro Jeth era muy respetado tanto dentro de la Orden Jedi como en la sociedad arkaniana, entrenando a muchos estudiantes en su praxeum en los campos de nieve de Arkania. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi (audio)'' *''Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi — The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 2: The Search for Peace'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 4: The Trials of a Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 5: Master'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 13: Days of Fear, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 14: Days of Fear, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Nights of Anger'' *''Adascorp Fiscal Period Financial Report and Outlook: Message from the Chief Executive'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Daze of Hate'' *''Adascorp Fiscal Period Financial Report and Outlook: Field Report: Project Black Harvest'' *''The Admiral's List: Karath Home Safely'' *''The Adjudicator Special Report: The Colonies'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Star Wars 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''In His Image'' *''The Last Jedi'' * * *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' *''Choices of One'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Miniatures: Knights of the Old Republic advertisement'' }} Fuentes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''El Poder de los Jedi'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' * * * *''Disciples of Harmony'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Arkanianos Categoría:Especies de las Colonias Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Especies espaciales